Padmé Amidala
Padmé Amidala was a female Naboo politician, the wife of Anakin Skywalker and mother of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Background Padmé Amidala Naberrie, commonly known as Padmé Amidala, was a human female politician who became a leading voice for peace and diplomacy during the last days of the Galactic Republic. She rose to galactic prominence when the Trade Federation invaded and occupied her homeworld of Naboo, went on to serve as a leading member of the Galactic Senate during the Clone Wars, and became the mother of the legendary Princess and General Leia Organa and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Amidala was elected Queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen, soon after which she was forced to contend with the Trade Federation occupation. Her resolve to liberate her people led to the removal of Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum from office, the election of Naboo's Senator Sheev Palpatine—secretly Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith—to the chancellery, and the chain of events that sparked the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Amidala fought in Battle of Geonosis that sparked the war, soon after which she secretly married Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She went on to become a leading member of the Loyalist Committee that sought to bring peace between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Her efforts were often controversial within the Republic Senate, an institution that largely favored the defeat of the Separatists and the centralization of power within the Office of the Chancellor. By the war's end, Amidala, who was pregnant with twins, continued her push to restore liberty to the Republic by being a leading member of the Delegation of 2,000, a group that urged Chancellor Palpatine to give up his executive authority. Rather than give up his power, the secret Sith Lord turned Skywalker to the dark side of the Force and anointed him Darth Vader, branded the Jedi Order as traitors and began the Jedi Purge, and transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire. Amidala pleaded with Vader to turn back from the dark side, but he believed she had turned against him and attacked her, gravely injuring her on the volcanic moon of Mustafar. She was taken by her friend and Vader's former teacher, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, to Polis Massa, where she gave birth to Luke and Leia before dying. Leia followed in her mother's footsteps and became a champion of democracy, helping to lead the Alliance to Restore the Republic and ultimately the New Republic that arose to defeat the Empire. Luke, like his father before him, became a Jedi Knight and turned Vader back to the light. In Vader's final moments, Amidala's last words were realized: there was still good in Anakin Skywalker. Variations Physical Sw025.png|1999 (Tatooine) Sw324.png|2011 (Tatooine) Sw387.png|2012 (Queen) Sw411.png|2012 (Clone Wars) Sw490.png|2013 (Geonosis) Video Game Set Appearances *7131 Anakin's Podracer *7171 Mos Espa Podrace *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator *9499 Gungan Sub *9515 Malevolence *75021 Republic Gunship Notes * Category:Characters Category:1999 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Category:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Category:LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens